Raccoon High school
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Vive las aventuras y desventuras de los protagonistas de los juegos de Resident Evil en el ambiente de la secundaria, Romance, enemistades, amistades y demas vivencias(todo inocente) ¿que le espera a todos ellos en la etapa de estudiantes en la que todos hemos pasado una vez


**Hola a todo el mundo este es un nuevo proyecto que eh estado planeado espero que les guste a todos sin mas disfrutenlo, publicare un capitulo a la semana sin dia exacto solo se que sera un dia a la semana , sin mas disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Una hermosa mañana, en los suburbios de la ciudad de Raccon city las cosas iban de maravilla, las personas iban a sus trabajos y los niños a la escuela, en una de las casas, una joven y una niña de 15 años. Se han visto varias maletas y otras cosas sin desempacar aún, el despertador comenzó a sonar, ella lanzó un gruñido se tocó con las sabanas tratando de reproducir el sonido del aparato monstruoso.

"¡Buenos días Raccoon city aquí su amigo Billy" el Joker "deseándoles a todos un feliz Primer día a todos los niños y jóvenes que van a la escuela!" Se escuchó una risa malvada luego de eso "Hoy 1 de septiembre, comienza el año escolar para la mayoría de los..."

El despertador fue desconectado por la chica quien quería seguir durmiendo, pero el destino tenía otros planes siendo que silenciosamente alguien entro en el cuarto y abrió las cortinas dejando entrar el sol

— ¡Despierta Dormilona mira que ya amaneció! —Un joven de unos 16 años.

—Cinco horas más… —Dijo la joven aun cubierta hasta la cabeza

El joven solo suspiro negando con la cabeza y el jalo las sabanas dejando ver a la joven, piel blanca, cabello pelirrojo hasta un poco más bajo los hombros estaba en una posición fetal vestida con una pijama rojo de osos.

—Claire Redfield, levántate que llegaremos tarde a la escuela— Comento su hermano mirándola

Claire solo se incorporó frotándose el ojo derecho y soltando un fuerte Bostezo, su cabello completamente desacomodado, miro a todos lados intentando entender su cambio de Ambiente. Claire Redfield, Cuando ella y su hermano Chris eran Pequeños sus padres Fallecieron por un accidente, fueron criados por sus abuelos hasta que estos últimos igual fallecieron pero ya por vejes. Claire fue a vivir con un familiar a otro estado mientras chris se quedaba en Raccon city, cabe aclarar que tanto sus padres como sus abuelos les dejaron una considerable herencia que los mantenía sin problemas financieros al menos unos cuantos años más.

—Te espero para desayunar no te tardes Claire— Comento Chris mientras salía del cuarto

Aunque Claire ya era una adolecente no pudo estar mucho tiempo más alejada de su hermano mayor así que ese año se inscribió en la Raccoon High School Donde iba su hermano, el día anterior había vuelto a la ciudad y aun no terminaba de desempacar, Busco entre sus cosas que podría Ponerse hasta que al fin haciendo un desastre aun mayor del que ya estaba encontró lo que buscaba.

El mayor de los Redfield se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar un desayuno que consistía en Huevos fritos y Salchichas mientras esperaba a su Hermana, cuando Claire se fue para él fue más duro los primeros días ya que se veía la soledad pero logro sobrellevarla unos años, ahora que ella volvió sentía otra vez ese ambiente hogareño en esa casa.

— ¡Claire el desayuno! — grito él y escucho los pasos de la chica

Mientras servía la comida él pudo observar la ropa de su hermana, su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, traía una playera negra y un Chaleco rojo con una leyenda escrita "Made In Haven" , unos jeans ajustados que a él no le agrado para nada además de unas botas vaqueras.

— ¿Por qué ese pantalón? — Cuestiono el mayor a su hermana menor

— ¿qué tiene? — pregunto Ella comenzando a comer

Chris suspiro con pesadez no iba a pelear hoy con ella aunque sabía que tendría que amenazar a más de uno que se pase de listo con su hermana, Desayunaron algo rápido ambos cuando terminaron de desayunar dejaron los platos en el fregadero y fueron al garaje donde estaba la moto de Chris una Harley Davidson del 84.

—Veo que la reparaste, quedo muy bien— comento Claire subiendo a la moto de su hermano

—Sí, ese trabajo de medio tiempo en el mercado la pagaron, sostente fuerte— comento él y arranco la moto

En la secundaria se veían a varios jóvenes llegar algunos con esa mirada expectantes porque les depara el futuro, otros con un sueño terrible y ganas de seguir durmiendo, por último los que solo aceptaban la realidad y se resignaban. En un auto negro estaba un joven de unos 15 años mirando a la calle, su cabello rubio cenizo bien peinado traía puesto una playera Azul oscura, chaqueta negra y jeans del mismo color, a su lado una Mujer con su mismo color de cabellos además de un traje de detective venía manejando.

—Sé que el Divorcio es algo difícil para ti león, pero veras que aquí podrás hacer nuevos amigos — Comento la mujer sin dejar de mirar el camino

Leon Scott Kennedy Hijo único de un matrimonio de "Héroes" por así decirlo su madre siendo una Detective en la policía de Raccon city y su padre perteneciente a la DSO, un matrimonio que se fue al caño debido a los trabajos de cada uno que pusieron como prioridad, actualmente el Joven Kennedy vive con su madre en Raccon city un cambio difícil para el rubio debido a las amistades que había hecho en Washington.

El vehículo llego a la escuela donde Leon luego de despedirse de su madre fue hacia dentro del edificio rumbo a la oficina del Director por su nuevo horario de Clases.

El Joven Kennedy estaba más perdido que Surfista en el desierto, no conocía nada de la escuela, así que se puso a caminar un poco por el lugar buscando la oficina del director, en lo que caminaba llegó al patio de la escuela.

—Así jamás llegaré— comento el frustrado

En lo que buscaba con la mirada a alguno con pinta de maestro observó que bajo un árbol a alguien que lo dejo sin palabras.

"Santo cielo..." Pensó al ver que bajo el árbol en medio del patio principal de la escuela estaba una Chica al parecer de su edad traía un vestido corto rojo, medias largas, su cabello negro corto perfectamente peinado, un collar negro, sus perfectos rasgos asiáticos, tenía un libro en sus manos " el arte de la guerra " eso le pareció más curioso, traía unos Audífonos conectados a su reproductor MP3 mientras leía

"Vamos hombrecito acércate" se precioso el mismo

Juntando valor León fue hacia la Chica al estar cerca trataba de juntar valor para decir algo aunque sea.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio a la Chica mirándolo entre curiosa y fastidiada

—eh...ah...si, ¡Si! Necesito llegar a la oficina del director sabes por dónde es ?— pregunto el algo nervioso

— Es en el segundo piso, es la primera Oficina — comento ella

—gracias, soy León Scott Kennedy ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto el nervioso

Ella solo sonrió un poco y lo miro de una manera coqueta, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado

— Soy Ada, Ada Wong — comento ella mientras se iba

León quedó como un bobo parado en medio del patio sin nadie a los lados, haciendo caso de las indicaciones de Ada él fue hacia el segundo piso donde al llegar le dijeron que esperara en ese lugar.

Mientras en la entrada de la escuela los hermanos Redfield habían llegado al establecimiento luego de que chris estacionara su moto entraron al edificio mientras claire iba por su nuevo horario él se quedó en la puerta esperando a alguien, al poco rato logro verla, una Joven castaña y de piel clara su cabello hasta las orejas, era Jill valentine amiga de la infancia de él y de Claire.

—Hola Jill — saludo Chris un tanto nervioso

La castaña lo observo y le sonrió fue hacia el donde al pobre chris cada vez más se le hacía más complicado respirar debido a que desde hacía tiempo tenia sentimientos hacia la chica pero no se atrevía a confesársele.

—Hola chris ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? — Pregunto ella con una sonrisa

—pues estuvieron Bien, trabaje medio tiempo en un mercado ¿Qué hiciste tú? —Pregunto el joven

—La familia de Carlos me invito a Río de Janeiro así que fui con ellos— Comento Jill calmada

Carlos Oliveira era su rival de Amores, claro que una diferencia de Chris el latino expresaba abiertamente el amor que tenía hacia Jill cosa que hacia hervir la sangre del mayor de los Redfield

—Ven vamos al auditorio la ceremonia está por comenzar — Comento ella jalando a chris hacia dicho lugar

En la oficina del director, león estaba sentado esperando que te dieran sus horarios, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en primera que dejó gran parte de su vida ya armada en Washington, ahora tendría que prácticamente empezar de 0, él no era alguien en sí que se considerará popular en su anterior escuela pasaba desapercibido, nota promedio , buena conducta ni una sola queja, el clásico buen estudiante, además otra era esa chica asiática que había conocido hacia tan solo pocos minutos pero que ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la peli negra.

—Disculpa, ¿Esta es la oficina del director?— el escuchó una voz y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el levantó la mirada para verla

León tardó unos segundos en enfocar bien a la pelirroja, este sacudió un poco su cabeza.

—Si aquí es, ¿Bienes a buscar tu horario?—pregunto ella a lo que el rubio asintió

—si pero aún no, nos lo darán creo que será luego de la ceremonia— comento León mirando su reloj viendo que faltaban 10 minutos para comenzar

—está por comenzar la ceremonia sería mejor irnos — comento León

—soy Claire Redfield es un placer — comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar

— León Scott Kennedy el placer es mío — dijo León devolviéndole la sonrisa

Ambos se dirigieron a lo que era esa presentación del nuevo año escolar, el director un hombre viejo luego del discurso aburrido que daba todos los años las clases podían comenzar.

Chris se dirigía a su salón acompañado de Jill, venían hablando de forma animada una vez que entraron había caras conocidas para todos, Chris se acercó a un joven de pelo castaño traía una playera blanca y un chaleco naranja, este al verlo también lo saludo

—Barry ¿Cómo has estado? Al comenzar las vacaciones te trago la tierra— comento Chris viendo a su amigo Barry

—estuve en Canadá con mi familia volvimos hace una semana — comento el de forma calmada

— ¿El niño bonito se olvidó de saludar?— una voz hizo que Chris voltear hacia una esquina del salón en ella un joven castaño, playera camuflada verde y pantalón de jeans lo miraba

— vaya, Billy Coen ¿Qué tal estuvo la correccional a dónde te enviaron en vacaciones?— pregunto Chris de forma desafiante

— es un campamento sabiondo y la verdad fue la mejor idea que tubo mi padre — comento el mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesa

Billy Coen y Chris Redfield no se consideraban enemigos es más ambos suelen pasar tiempo juntos, se ven más como rivales que otra cosa aunque había alguien que ambos no podían ver ni en pintura y pertenecía al otro salón.

—Lamento la demora Jóvenes por favor sentado, Billy baja los pies de la mesa — dijo el profesor entrando.

— como ordene profesor Mikhail — comento Billy bajando los pies de la mesa

La clase comenzó sin pena ni gloria siendo una clase normal, lo problemático de seguro vendrá cuando sea la hora del almuerzo.

Luego de la ceremonia León y Claire volvieron a la oficina del director por sus horarios de clases, está ves la secretaria si se los dio.

—Estaremos en el mismo salón— comento León observando el horario que Claire tenía en sus manos

— sí, es mejor ir a la primera clase — Comento la pelirroja y el rubio asintió

Ambos se dirigieron al salón, por lo que podían escuchar ya estaban en clases, ninguno sabía si tocar o no la puerta hasta que al final Claire lo hizo.

— ¿Nos habrán escuchado?— pregunto León intrigado Claire solo levantó los hombros y negó igual de desconcertada

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Mujer con el pelo rubio los observó

—ah, deben ser los alumnos nuevos no ?— pregunto Ella

—sí. Lo somos— comento León

—soy su maestra tutora me llamo Annette esperen un poco y entren— comento ella y ambos asintieron

En el salón Annette entro y miró a todos los alumnos

—Bueno clase, hoy tenemos dos nuevos Alumnos, por favor pasen y preséntense — comento ella y los mencionados entraron

No era sorpresa que al entrar comenzarán los murmullos de la gran mayoría de los alumnos, Las chicas miraban de forma coqueta a León mientras los chicos le lanzaban piropos a Claire.

— ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en presentarse?— comento la profesora y León dio un paso al frente

—Hola a todo el mundo soy León Scott Kennedy — León se peinó ya que un mechón lo molestaba, involuntariamente puso cara de niño bonito — encantado de conocerlos

Las chicas dejaron escapar un suspiro de amor al ver esa escena del nuevo niño bonito del salón, los chicos sintieron una descarga de celos, la siguiente en dar un paso al frente fue la pelirroja.

—soy Claire Redfield es un placer conocerlos a todos— ella dio una sonrisa y la mayoría de los chicos le sonrieron de forma coqueta

— ahora pueden buscar algún lugar — comento Annette y ambos comenzaron a Observar

Claire encontró de forma rápida un asiento junto a Jill, en cambio León tuvo más dificultad para encontrar uno pero lo hizo por suerte cercano a una ventana.

— ¿León no?— una voz hizo que el mencionado mirara a un lado casi se cae del susto

— ¡¿Luis?! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en España— comento León sorprendido de ver a un viejo amigo

—Pues mi padre se vino a vivir a Estados unidos y consiguió trabajo aquí en Raccon city hace un año, es bueno verte león— comento el español

León estaba feliz al menos tenía a alguien conocido de Washington y ese era su amigo español Luis Sera, la clase comenzó así que su presentación quedaría para luego.

Llegó la hora del Almuerzo donde Chris fue a buscar a Jill a su salón para ir a comer algo juntos.

—Hola Chris ¿Vienes por Jill?— la voz de su hermana menor hizo que se sobresaltara un poco

—Ah Claire, eh no, no, vine por ti— dijo Nervioso el mayor

—no me mientas a mí, bien te dejare solo con ella ¡Oye león! ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?—pregunto Claire al rubio que salía por la otra puerta

— ¿eh? Claro — comento León y ambos se fueron al comedor

Los mencionados se fueron dejando a Chris con las palabras en la boca al ver al nuevo amigo de su Hermana menor.

— ¿listo? — Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos era Jill

—Claro, vamos — dijo el saliendo del lugar rumbo a la cafetería

Leon y Claire llegaron al lugar donde iban a comprar su almuerzo debido a que la pelirroja se olvidó su almuerzo en casa, pero lo curioso era el vendedor un sujeto con la cara cubierta con una especie de turbante

— ¡Welcome! — Comento el sujeto

—Eh...hola…—comento Leon desconcertado

— ¿What are you buying'? — Pregunto el sujeto mostrando su mercancía

—Si un Sándwich de Jamón y un refresco — comento Leon, el misterioso sujeto le dio el precio y león le pago

—Not enough Cash, stranger! — comento el sujeto viendo que era insuficiente

—Descuida luego me devuelves— Comento Claire y le pago lo que faltaba de lo que compro león

—Come back anytime... — Comento el, Leon y Claire se fueron casi corriendo del lugar por lo misterioso que era ese sujeto

Chris y jill fueron a una zona del patio donde para poder almorzar lo que trajeron, fue una comida amena por un rato hasta que vieron para chris una presencia entrometida en sus planes.

— ¡Hola Jill! — Se escuchó una voz alegre

En eso un joven de la edad de Jill se sentó al lado de esta de forma amigable abrazando a la castaña chris quería lanzársele enzima para romperle el cuello

—Hola Carlos jajaja ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera clase? —Pregunto Jill mirándolo

—Todo bien, todo oscuro, lúgubre y lleno de muertos para variar — comento Carlos

— ¿Historia? —pregunto chris

—Sí... — comento el

—por cierto, olvide entregarte esto por tu cumpleaños Jill, lamento la tardanza— Comento Carlos sacando una Cajita de su bolsillo

Ella lo abrió y dentro había una Pulsera artesanal con el nombre de Jill con los colores de la bandera de Brasil.

—Carlos, es hermosa— Comento ella mirándola

—la hice yo mismo, bueno mi madre ayudo…algo — comento Carlos viéndola

Chris sentía como perdía cada vez más y más terreno al lado del latino, sabía que debía hacer su jugada pronto si no quería perderla pero no sabía cómo tendría que pedir ayuda pero eso sería pronto ahora se avecinaban más problemas

—vaya, veo que ya se formó una pareja— los tres voltearon para ver un grupo con fastidio

—Wesker— escupieron Chris y Carlos al ver al mencionado junto a tres mujeres y un chico muy afeminado

— ¿Cuál de los dos? — pregunto la chica con una mirada burlona

— ¿ambos?, ¿ninguno? No sé, solo sé que me acaban de arruinar el almuerzo con su presencia— comento Carlos observándolos

—vamos Carlos ¿así tratas a un viejo amigo? — pregunto Albert Wesker con una mirada burlona

—jamás fuimos amigos, tú mismo lo dijiste — comento Carlos serio

Wesker parecía ignorarlo y centro su mirada en Chris quien igual le tenía una mirada muy seria, este ignoro a Carlos y se acercó al redfield

—Chris— comento Wesker calmado

—Wesker— dijo el poniéndose de pie

—escuche que tu hermana volvió a la ciudad ¿es verdad? — pregunto Wesker

—Eso no te importa a ti, piérdete — comento chris en verdad enojado de que mencionara a Claire

— ¿Por qué? Tienes una hermana encantadora— comento el con una sonrisa burlona

Chris lo tomo de la camisa negra que este traía apretando los puños si no fuera porque estaba Jill le hubiera propinado un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula al rubio

— ¡No dejes que te trate así Albert! ¡Golpéalo! — grito una mujer de piel bronceada y cabello largo

— ¡No te metas! — grito Carlos

— ¡no le grites a la dama o lo lamentaras! — grito el otro rubio del grupo el cual era Alfred Ashford

— ¡te golpeare a ti si quieres afeminado! — grito Carlos mirándolo

Jill se levantó y se puso delante de ambos para querer calmar las aguas siendo que sabía que esto no terminaría bien, ella como pudo hizo que chris soltara a wesker quien tenía una sonrisa perversa debido a que logro su cometido, hacer enojar al mayor de los Redfield.

—Ya váyanse por favor— comento Jill calmada

Ese grupo se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra dejando al grupo en un silencio mortal, chris tenía mucha ira debido a que de todo el mundo que Albert Wesker mencionara el nombre de su hermana era una especie de Tabú y no lo podía permitir.

La campana se escuchó dejando en claro que comenzaban otra vez las clases, los tres se despidieron y cada uno se fue hacia su salón de clases, carlós daba gracias a dios de que no estaba en el mismo salón que los hermanos Wesker siendo estos Albert y Alex, pero debía aguantar a los maniáticos Ashford, a la loca de alexia y al del closet Alfred.

La siguiente clase para Claire fue aburrida siendo que el profesor explicaba cosas muy complejas sobre virus y demás cosas raras, al terminar las clases, todos estaban saliendo y Leon ya se había despedido de Claire en la entrada.

— ¿vamos Claire? — pregunto Chris a su hermana quien revisaba su mochila

—Espérame unos momentos que olvide unas cosas, ya regreso— Comento ella y entro de nuevo hacia su salón a buscar un libro que faltaba

Cuando lo tomo, ella salió rápido que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y termino chocando con alguien de frente

—auch…—dijo la pelirroja frotándose un poco la cabeza por el golpe

— ¿te encuentras bien linda? — Pregunto con quien había chocado

Ella al verlo se sorprendió un poco un joven de su edad, cabello pelirrojo traía una playera azul oscura y un pantalón con camuflaje desértico, le estaba tendiendo la mano.

—Lamento chocar con tigo, no me fije por donde iba— Comento ella poniéndose de pie

—Descuida yo tampoco me fijaba, venia maldiciendo mi suerte— comento el con una sonrisa

— ¿mal primer día? — pregunto ella divertida

—si por malo te refieres a estar en detención por embarrar café en el sub director Marcus si, fue malo— Comento el riendo y le extendió la mano— Me llamo Steve Burnside

Claire con una sonrisa tomo su mano y la estrecho

—Claire Redfield, encantada— Comento ella

— ¿redfield? , Eres algo de Chris redfield? — Pregunto Steve curioso

—Sí, es mi hermano mayor— Comento ella

— ¡Claire vamos! — se escuchó la voz de chris desde la puerta

—Nos vemos mañana Steve— comento Claire yéndose hacia la puerta

Steve solo la vio irse con una sonrisa ella tenía algo que la cautivo él se fue caminando con una sonrisa en la boca.


End file.
